


"Eye" Spy

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Chem Queen's One Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward First Times, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity(s), Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Sassy Mikey, Shy Frank Iero, Smut, Spying, kind of creepy Gerard Way, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the basement floods Gerard is forced to move into the spare bedroom upstairs for the summer. Mikey's best friend, Frank, lives right next door. What starts out as "innocent" spying on a crush quickly turns into something more as Gerard discovers he has a voyeurism kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Eye" Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanwreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwreckage/gifts).



> This is fiction.

Gerard was having a horrible day. It was the first day of summer and he was single, his boss had been a total dick and now he was coming home to a flooded bedroom. It had been raining for days and the basement had finally succumb to the onslaught of water.

"Damn it!" He muttered. He grabbed all of his electronics and other salvageable items and headed back upstairs.

"Basement finally flooded," he grumbled to his mother. He could hear her apologizing as he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"It's fine Ma! I'll set up in the spare room. See you in the morning!"

Straight to bed was the only place Gerard wanted to go, but before he could slip under the covers he caught a glimpse of movement through the curtains. Peeking through the fabric his eyes met a beautiful sight: Frank playing guitar, in his boxers. Gerard releases a shaky breath. 

Frank is setting cross-legged on his bed and strumming absently. With his smooth skin practically glowing in the light of his bed side lamp, Gerard finds himself thinking that he is the most gorgeous creature he has had the pleasure of laying eyes on. In all honesty he has felt that way for years.

Tearing his gaze away from the younger boy he strips down and climbs into bed. Perhaps having having a room upstairs won't be as bad as he thought. With Frank's window neighboring his it may just be perfect.

*****

Over the next week Gerard finds himself spending more and more time at his bedroom window. He rationalized his new found hobby by telling himself it was just his protective nature and that he was looking out for his young crush. He knew it was wrong but he had always had feelings for his brother's friend. From the time he was 10 he had noticed Frank. With time noticing had turned to liking and liking had turned to infatuation. The fact that he was 20 seemed null and void at times.

As it was Gerard knew that the "spying", as other people would call, it was wrong. Since he hadn't seen anything too personal though, he felt he could continue to watch without feeling guilty. Most nights Frank wrote in his journal or played his guitar. Occasionally Mikey would make an appearance and the two boys would laugh and cut up. Friday night though things went in a very different direction. 

As soon as Gerard got home from work he stripped down to his boxers and changed into pajama pants. Setting in his office chair he rolled over to the window and peeked through the curtain. Frank was lying on his bed with his headphones in; foot tapping along to the music. Gerard watched him for the next fifteen minutes before he decided he should go get a snack.

Before he turned to stand up something interesting happened. Frank pulled off his headphones and got up to shut and lock the door of his room. Gerard stared, wondering what the boy was up to. When he pulled off his shirt and jeans and climbed back on the bed Gerard's heart started beating faster.

He was definitely about to see something he shouldn't. Even so, he couldn't look away. Frank just looked SO good. 

Gerard scooted to the edge of his seat and watched intently as Frank began palming himself and teasing the skin of his inner thighs. When he had gotten himself worked up enough he finally, much to Gerard's pleasure,  removed his underwear. Gerard gave an audible gasp as Frank's cock sprang forth; biting his lip as he observed the 15 year old's impressive size. 

As Frank spit in his hand and began to stroke, Gerard felt his own cock stirring and demanding his attention. He felt a small pang of guilt for what he was about to do but it melted away with the first pump to his own length.

"Ahh."

He began moaning softly as he fell into the same rhythm as Frank. He mocked his speed and movements as best as he could. He wanted to feel what his crush was feeling. As he watched it was obvious that Frank was getting a lot of enjoyment from what he was doing to himself. 

Frank was writhing and panting and Gerard was sure that if the windows were open he would have heard moaning as well. When he got close Gerard could tell. The boy was shaking and tensing and losing his steady rhythm. As his strokes grew more and more frantic his back arched off the bed; his head falling back as he most likely cried out. As the white ropes of cum spurted out on Frank's hand and stomach Gerard felt his own orgasm approaching. 

Closing his eyes he started pumping as fast as possible spilling into his hand seconds later with a choked off moan. When he calmed down and peered through the curtains again to look at Frank he felt a surge of shame at what he had just done. What's worse is that, despite that shame, he knew he would continue to watch the younger boy. He just couldn't help himself.

Deciding not to think about how bad he felt he got up to take a shower. His hair was greasy and he was tired of his mother complaining about it. As he stepped into the hot stream of water he wondered briefly if Frank would care if his hair was dirty or not.

*****

Spying on his crush is no longer an occasional thing he does for a few minutes at time. It has become a full on addictive activity for Gerard. Everyday he spends at least three hours gazing through the panes of glass that separate him from his object of affection. He hasn't seen him jerk off again but in a way he feels relived. He doesn't want to be  _that_ creepy guy. 

One evening in the middle of trying to not be creepy though, Frank has a guest that isn't Mikey. It's a girl. A really hot girl. 'This is new,' Gerard thinks absently. He feels a bit confused because he got the impression that Frank was gay due to the way he checked out guys and would sometimes blush around them. 'Who knew,' he thought,  maybe Frank was bi too.

He watched curiously as they sat on the bed. Frank looked nervous and shy. The blonde girl leaned in and kissed him and he blushed furiously. Gerard giggled. He was certain it was Frank's first kiss. He was also certain when Frank kissed her back that things were going to get hot and heavy really fast.

The kiss deepened quickly; Frank cupping the girl's face while she ran her hands under his shirt. Breaking the kiss she moved closer and whispered something in the young boy's ear. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at whatever it was that she said. Gerard would bet money though that she had asked him if he wanted to fuck.

Obviously being braver and more experienced, she straddled his hips and removed her shirt. Frank suddenly looked like he needed someone to remind him to breathe. Gerard almost felt sorry for the boy. He looked scared shitless and his anxiety only seemed to increase as he failed to unclasp her bra. Gerard felt his pain. Bras were terrible. 

Wringing his hands he watched with anticipation as the tall, gorgeous female removed the troublesome garment herself; grinning like mad when Frank's face turned beet red. He remembered his first encounter with a pair of breasts. He had nearly hyperventilated and passed out on his girlfriend's couch. He hoped that Frank's reaction wouldn't be so dramatic.

Smiling the girl took Frank's hands in her's and placed them on her chest, urging him to caress her. Frank was breathing hard and licking his lips as his hands explored her curves. Gerard had to give it to the kid; he was doing pretty well so far. The girl had amazing tits and he doubted even he could stay that composed.

 In one swift motion she was pulling Frank's shirt off and pressing closer to him. When her breasts made contact with his chest the boy visibly shuddered. Happy with the reaction she pressed him back on the bed kissing him hard and fumbling to remove her shorts and open his jeans.

What happened next made Gerard moan with unguarded delight. The girl had succeeded in pulling Frank's pants down to his ankles and was now sliding off her panties. With a sly look she straddled not Frank's hips but his face; immediately taking his cock into her mouth. Frank gripped her thighs tightly as his hips began bucking involuntarily. He had to have been choking her but she just kept going.

Realizing he needed to return the favor the boy took a curious lick at her cunt. Gently he began lapping at her making her hips roll and squirm. By this point Gerard was also twitching with pleasure. His pants were now gone, his shirt rucked up under his armpits, legs draped over the arms of his office chair as he tugged himself. 

 Between what he could see directly and what he could see in the mirror behind them Gerard had full view of everything. He was totally losing himself in the scene unfolding before him. Stroking fast enough to feel like his arm would fall off, he was close to the edge in no time.

He wanted to come with Frank though so he forced himself to stop stroking and squeezed himself at the base of his dick. Breathing hard he continued to watch the two teens next door. The girl had pulled off of the boy and was searching for something in her purse; pulling out a box of condoms. Taking one out she rolled it onto Frank and straddled him. She sank down on him easily, obviously not a virgin. 

Gerard watched, mesmerized, as Frank reacted to the new sensation of something other than his hand. His was jaw going slack and his chest heaving as he let his head tilt back on the bed. Gerard began stoking himself gently again remembering his own first time inside a girl. He remembered it had been hot and tight; the first slide so slick and wet. It was the coolest thing to watch Frank experience it for the first time and knowing what it was like.

Knowing the boy wouldn't last long he picked up the pace. Not even five minutes later the three of them were coming. Gerard rubbed himself through it, panting and watching the couple writhe and moan.

Turning from the window he tried to calm the sudden swell of panic filling his chest. He had just witnessed Frank's first time. He had JERKED OFF to it. What was wrong with him?! This was so sick! It was so wrong but he knew he couldn't stop.

Shaking he pulled on his clothes and tried to find something to distract himself. He didn't want to think about anything so he pulled out his sketch pad and ipod and worked until his eye lids began to droop with his drowsiness. He had drawn Frank. Again. Gerard closed the sketch pad with a heavy sigh.

Crawling into bed he felt a mixture of guilt and euphoria. As he drifted off to sleep he had a fleeting wish. Maybe, just maybe he could be Frank's first guy.

*****

(Three weeks later)

Something is wrong. Gerard can feel it in the pit of his stomach. Sweet, hyper Frank has become a mope that lies curled up in his arm chair all day staring at his bed. He won't touch it and he barely leaves the room. It worries Gerard so much he finally dares to ask Mikey what's wrong.

Mikey just furrows his brow before huffing out a frustrated "Stacy broke up with him. What's it to you?"

Gerard shrugged trying for casual. "Why?"

"Because he came out to her as bi and she told him she refused to date someone who was so confused about what he wanted," Mikey explained. He genuinely sounded bitter on Frank's behalf. He was a good friend Gerard decided. 

Mikey also looked confused though.

"You like him don't you?" he asked accusingly.

"No! I-I..Mikey! What the hell," Gerard stammered. He tried to look angry to hide his embarrassment. 

"Whatever Gee. He's had a crush on you for years and you have done nothing but creep on him for the past month or so. Either you tell him how you feel or move on."

Gerard stared speechless at his brother because Jesus, how did he know this shit?!

Feeling Gerard's eyes on him mikey glares over the top of his sidekick, still texting away, the keyboard of his phone memorized. 

"I saw you looking through the window at us the last time I was over there. And don't get me started on the noises I've been hearing through the wall of my room. I'm not stupid and you're noisy when you jerk it you perve. Didn't tell him though if you're worried. Didn't want him to be freaked out."

Gerard is dumbfounded. Sometimes Mikey is too damn blunt. When he still doesn't speak his little brother lowers his phone looking even more annoyed. 

"Stop staring at me and go cheer him up numb nuts! You have my blessing or whatever. Just remember though, you get caught fucking him it's your funeral and I know nothing," he says forcefully. With that he picks up his phone and heads upstairs; leaving Gerard frozen with shock.

*****

Gerard did not want to seem over eager even though he was aching to speak to Frank. If he rushed over now Mikey would laugh and call him whipped. He didn't want to deal with that. He wanted to keep his cool.

Patiently, he waited until the boy's mother went to work that night. She worked third shift which meant they could be completely alone for the night and he could come and go unnoticed. 

Grabbing a ladder from the garage he placed it against Frank's house at his window. He climbed carefully to the second floor of the house and peered inside. To his delight, Frank was still awake. Even though he looked sad Gerard smiled.

The boy gave a startled cry when he rapped on the glass. When he realized who it was he ran to the window and threw it open.

"G-Gerard! What are you doing?!" he stammered. 

Gerard offered a small smile and crawled inside. 

"Mikey said you were sad and told me to come cheer you up."

"Why would he tell you that?" Frank asked. He looked a little upset.

"I noticed you weren't yourself and so I asked him what was up," Gerard explained. 

Frank's face twisted with confusion. "How did you notice? We never hang out. I haven't even been hanging with Mikey?"

"Been keeping an eye on you," Gerard said nervously. 

Frank gave him a curious stare. 

"Been watching you...since the start of the summer. Basement flooded so I've been staying in that room," Gerard muttered, nodding toward the window across the way.

Suddenly it all became clear to the Frank what was going on and his face took on a look of betrayal. 

"You've been spying on me?! What have you seen?!!!" He yelled. 

The older boy ducked his head avoiding the younger male's gaze. He shuffled his feet feeling ashamed.

"Lot of things I shouldn't have." He whispered. "You and your girlfriend-"

"You watched us fuck?!" Frank was screaming at this point. "What the hell is wrong with you? That was really private Gee-"

Gerard interrupted him, wanting a chance to explain. "Frank I'm sorry! I know it was your first time and I shouldn't have watched." 

"Great!" Frank huffed. "I was so lame that it was obvious I was a virgin! Nice!"

Gerard growled in frustration, fisting his hands in his own hair.

"It was hot okay! You were sexy! I LIKED that you were a shy virgin! Like you...a lot..." he trailed off. He stared at his feet. Akward silence surrounded them for a moment or two until Frank spoke.

"You like me?" he asked quietly. 

Gerard nodded. He was ready to be rejected when he suddenly felt Frank take him by the hand. Raising his eyes he was met with a sight that knocked the breathe out of him. Frank was staring up at him through his eyelashes with a tiny smile on playing on his lips.

Taking a shaky breathe the boy stood on his tippy toes and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to Gerard's lips.

He pulled away blushing and wringing his hands shyly.

Gerard smiled. 

"I'll assume that was your first time kissing a guy?" he asked. Frank nodded and giggled. 

"Want to do it again?"

Frank nodded again, suddenly unable to speak. Gerard chuckled and cupped the boy's face tenderly. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together. They held the kiss longer, pressed harder. 

They parted slowly, savoring the moment. Both boys could feel the palpable electricity flowing  through the air between them as they stared each other down. Gerard made the first move, surging forward and closing the gap between them as he wrapped Frank in a tight embrace. Frank yelped with suprise as Gerard smashed there lips together in third kiss.

As it grew in passion Frank became putty in Gerard's hands. Eager, he parted his lips letting their tongues meet. Gerard let his hands wander, tangling in Frank's shaggy brown hair, gripping Frank's ass and making moan against his mouth. 

Only breaking the kiss to pull off their shirts Gerard manged to strip them both down to their boxers. He wanted Frank bad and he was desperate to get down to business. Gripping Frank by the waist he walked him backwards and pressed him up against the boy's desk. In a matter of seconds he had swiped all the papers off onto the floor and replaced them with Frank's perfect little ass.

Gerard began kissing Frank on the neck and nibbling on his earlobe. He was so focused on what he was doing that it took him by surprise when he felt Frank grab his cock over the fabric of his boxers. Before he could stop himself he moaned loudly. Gerard pulled back feeling his confidence drain. Frank smirked; batting his eyelashes in attempt to look innocent yet seductive at the same time.

Gerard felt like hiding. He had just let out the most embarrassing noise he had ever made and it just had to happen with Frank. Had he really gone that long without someone else's touch?

"You think it's funny that you got me to moan like a bitch?" He scoffed. Frank giggled. "Well now your gonna get it really good. Gonna have you making sounds you didn't think you were capable of."

Frank swallowed hard; his former cockiness forgotten. "That a threat or a promise?" he murmured boldly.

Gerard raised an eyebrow and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Frank's boxers, tugging hard and giving him a look that said 'Do I look like I'm joking?'

"Up," he growled. Frank did as he was told, bracing with his arms and lifting his hips off of the desk so Gerard could yank off his last article of clothing. As soon as he tossed them aside he slide off his own. Biting his lip, Frank whimpered as he saw Gerard naked for the first time. The 20 year old's cock was BIG. Bigger than his own. That was supposed to go inside him?!

As if reading his mind Gerard said, "We're going to need lube Frankie. Got any?"

Moving quickly Frank pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and a partially used box of condoms from the desk drawer. Gerard grinned and stood in between Frank's legs. Stroking the boy's sides in an effort to comfort him he whispered in his ear softly. "Gonna make you feel amazing Frankie. Gonna go slow and open you up good. Now lie back for me gorgeous."

Frank lowered himself onto his back and tried to slow his breathing. He watched with wide eyes as the older male lubed up his fingers. This was happening he realized. He and his long time crush were about to have sex.

"Lift your legs up for me sugar," said Gerard. Frank grabbed behind his knees and pulled back his legs; his face turning a deep red as he exposed himself. Gerard began teasing around his hole before slowly pressing in a finger making Frank hiss. 

It was uncomfortable but he got used to it fast. Soon Gerard had slipped in a second finger without a problem. It was when he started trying to stretch him that Frank really became uncomfortable. He groaned with displeasure. Cooing soothing words Gerard added a third finger, stroking Frank's thigh as he noticed his lip trembling. 

Once he was sure Frank was ready he put on a condom and lubed up thoroughly. He really wanted this to be good. He didn't want to hurt the boy.

"Gonna put it in now baby. That okay?"

Frank nodded frantically, feeling both scared and excited. He closed his eyes; panting as he felt Gerard pushing his way inside. It took a few minutes but he finally got it all in. Staying still he waited for Frank to adjust.

"Ow, oh Gerard it hurts. Ow," Frank whined gritting his teeth.

Gerard stroked his thighs and and kissed his neck to distract him. "Just relax," he instructed. Feeling Frank's muscles loosening he began to move.

He stroked in and out slow and steady earning soft whimpers for his efforts. 

"Mmm faster. Please?" 

Gerard moaned. Frank begging was like porn to his ears. He wanted to hear more. Leaning over his small partner he braced himself against the desk; hands firmly planted above Frank shoulders. Panting with effort he set up a faster pace. 

Frank's whimpers turned to loud, dirty moans. His hands gripped tightly to the sides of the desk, as he rolled his hips into Gerard's thrusts. Spurred on by the sounds Gerard start pounding into him harder and angling his own hips in search of Frank's special spot. When he hit it the boy screamed loudly. 

"OH MOTHERFUCKER YES! MORE! PLEASE! PLEASE MORE!!!"

Gerard moaned louder in response throwing his head back and trying with all he had to fuck Frank into oblivion. 

"Fuck-Frankie! Feels-so good baby-love your perfect-little ass!" He gasped out between breaths. He was practically laying on Frank at this point; the boy's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his legs hooked at the ankles around his waist.

Gerard really hoped to God Frank's mom didn't come home early. Between the way the kid was moaning and the desk was pounding against the wall there was no way she could not know what was happening. She already thought Gerard was weird. If she came home and found him fucking her underage son through the wall it would absolutely be the end of him.

Frank's needy sounds snapped him back to reality. 

"Uhh, uhh, UHH OH MY GOD! OH FUCK GERARD TOUCH ME!"

Gerard pushed himself up so he was hovering over his young lover again. His hair was slick with sweat and sticking to his face. He was a mess but when he took hold of Frank's length Frank looked at him like he was a god. 

His mouth fell open as he began letting out shrill, wheezing gasps. 

"That's it baby," Gerard encouraged. "Cum for me. So pretty when you cum." 

Between Gerard's cock pounding his prostate, his hand working his dick and the filthy words Frank couldn't hold back any longer. Back arching and nails digging into the older boys biceps he came with the filthiest, most guttural noise Gerard had ever heard.

Gerard's hips stuttered as he continued to race toward his own finish.

"Oh baby, bout to cum sugar," he moaned. Frank propped up on his elbows and captured Gerard's lips in a rough kiss. He clamped down hard and Gerard pushed in deep, shouting into his mouth as his orgasm hit him.

Breaking the kiss he buried his face in Frank's neck. They were still for a long time trying to remember how breathing worked. Finally they pulled apart. 

As they clean up and dress Frank keeps glancing nervously at Gerard. 

"You okay Frankie?"

Frank shrugged. "A-Are we together now or just like, friends with benefits...or was that just a one time deal?"

Gerard looked thoughtful. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Frank blushed making Gerard smile.

"Okay baby, I'll take that as a yes. We just gotta keep it on the down low for a while. You'll be 16 soon, so we only gotta wait a couple years. Then we can be public." He said.

Frank nodded and leaned up to steal a kiss.

"Gotta get home before someone misses me," Gerard sighed. 

He hugged his tiny boyfriend goodbye. Before he left he gave Frank his cell number. 

"Text me till we fall asleep?"

Frank nodded with huge grin on his face. Gerard grinned back and made his way down the ladder. With a little bit of sneaking he made his way back upstairs to his room.

Falling into bed he felt content. He finally had Frank. He was finally his.

After a couple hours of texting he began to feel tired. 

Taking a chance he typed out 'Love you Frankie' as his last text.

When Frank texted back his heart fluttered. The message read 'Love you too Gee. :) ♡'

Turns out a little bit of rain was the best thing to ever happen to him.

                                ~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! :)


End file.
